paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthro Hacker Alternative Universe
The Anthro Hacker AU is an Alternative Universe Created by me, Charlie Tanner, an any Hacker, group or organization that is under my name was created by me! Universe Info This AU is full of Young and Old Hackers in a world filled with technology.. it's not like futuristic technology but you know what i mean, in this world.. there are corrupt governments, powers hacker groups, and very few vigilante hackers that want to make a change in the world.. here are some of my hackers that are in groups and some that aren't. Charlie Tanner's Hacker(s): * Dexter Williams AKA RadRedHAX/Arctic Wolf/21/M * Karin Robinson AKA Xtr333meScreeems/Raccoon/19/F * Chance Holloway AKA FinessedHAX4u/Red Fox/20/M * Wednesday Ravenport AKA H4CKett3/Australian Shepherd/22/F * Ethan Baker AKA L0serz4Lunch/Labrador Retriever/23/M * Aiden Royston AKA W4TCH3R/Fennec Fox/20/M * Roland Reid AKA D3AFBOI/German Shepard/18/M * Raymond Reid AKA B0rN3DiE/German Shepard/22/M * Amanda Mckendrick AKA JuSt4LaUgHs/Jackal/21/F * Rachel Ambrose AKA Just1Ki$$/Grey Wolf/22/F More to Come soon! Here are some of the other user's hackers! DJ.RJ.Centurion's Hacker(s): * Feather Koivumaki AKA DayBr3ak_4Ng3L/Golden Retriever-White wolf mix/21/F Cresenttherangerpup98's Hacker(s): * Primo Duesis AKA SkullcrushserHESS/Arctic Wolf/20/M * Cynthia Farron AKA NocturnePeacock456/Arctic Fox/23/F Xavierthespecialvet's Hacker(s): * Wrister Marson AKA SilentorHAX/Corsac Fox/20/M If you want to add a Hacker of your own, ust comment in the comment section and let me know that you want your hacker to be added! they can either be a solo hacker or thy could apart of a hacker Group! such as HAXER's! Hacker Alternative Universe Pairings Here are some of the Shippings that will appear in the Hacker AU! some of my Hackers have some open pairing spots available! Pairing List: Coming soon! Hackers that need Crushes Coming soon! Hacker AU Organizations and Groups Here are some of the Organizations and groups within the Hacker Alternative Universe- remember you can also create a Hacker Group or make your own organization! Jsut comment them down below and i will add them! Charlie Tanner's Organizations and Groups HAXERS- Group of Young Vigilante-like hackers that are Trying to shut down a corrupt company called Flotech... Known Members * Dexter Williams AKA RadRedHAX * Karin Robinson AKA Xtr333meScreeems * Chance Holloway AKA FinessedHAX4u * Wednesday Ravenport AKA H4CKett3 * Ethan Baker AKA L0serz4Lunch * Aiden Royston AKA W4TCH3R * Roland Reid AKA D3AFBOI * Raymond Reid AKA B0rN2DiE * Amanda Mckendrick AKA JuSt4LaUgHs * Rachel Ambrose AKA Just1Ki$$ * Wrister Marson AKA SilentorHAX * Primo Duesis AKA SkullcrusherHESS * Cynthia Farron AKA NocturnePeakcock456 * Feather Koivumaki AKA DayBr3ak_4Ng3L More Groups and Organizations coming soon! Locations within the Hacker AU Here are some of the nown locations that some Hackers are in within the Hacker Alternative Universe! Seattle, Oregon- Residents: * Dexter WIllaims * Karin Robinson * Chance Holloway * Wednesday Ravenport * Ethan Baker * Aiden Royston * Roland Reid * Raymond Reid * Amanda Mckendrick * Rachel Ambrose * Wrister Marson * Primo Duesis * Cynthia Farron * Feather Koivumaki San Francisco, California Residents Coming Soon! Los Angeles, Califonia Resident coming soon!Category:Young Adults Category:Hackers Category:Alternate Universe Category:Anthro Category:Teenagers Category:Page by Charlie Tanner Category:Hacker-AU Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male Character Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Groups Category:Fanon Organizations